Sweetie
by Mister Smiles
Summary: After a long, hard days work of dealing with low-bloods The Condesce looks forward to a night with her favorite pet.


"O)( Seaweed! Mommy's )(ome!" And Gog how grateful she was after dealing with another revolt. Really the low-bloods know there leader is dead and buried but yet they still keep fighting on. This time under the leadership of this Sommuer guy. One of there more racial leaders.

But right now all the great and powerful Condese care for was getting some time to relax and have a quite after noon with her favorite pet. Speaking of it.

"Seaweed I know your )(ere." Gog if she try to get out again there be...

"I'm here, Master." She turn and found her little pet next to the big old table that set in the sinter of the Overseer* room.

"Oh there you are dear." The former Disciple look batter since her days with Singless. Long gone are thus ugly rages she called clothes, now she wear high class dress's, like a civilize women should. The one she wore too night was a white dress or Snow Dress as Condese like to call it. Condese like it since it show off Disciple's carves given it hug against her body. Around her nick was a silver necklace with the singe of her former enemy, she dint much care for it know. "I was t)(ing that you try to run off again." Condese said as place the back of her hand against the young bloods cheek. "You remember the last time you did?"

How could she not, how could The Disciple forget about Highblood or he tock to his hive after the execution of Singless her friends being taken away. Oh yes she remember thus long nights all right, that's why a tear roll down her cheek in responds.

"Good, now if you don't mind me I'm going to undress and )(ead off to the bat)(." Condese said as headed up stairs, but stop at the top and said down to the Disciple. "Don't keep me waiting, seaweed." She said with a grin on her face.

_"It's Disciple" _The green-blood thought, knowing batter to not to say it or risk being cull or worse being send back to Highblood and given the choice of ether death or Highblood she would happy tack death over hem.

A few hours later...

"Oh gog you s)(ould )(ave seen the low-blood's face when I crus)( his lovers skull with my bare )(ands. Oh gog )(e was like "Oh Gog Why!" and t)(in )(e started to yelled "You Monster!" and of course I cull )(em as easily as I culled his follow low-bloods." Recounting the last few weeks of rampaging through the would-be rebellions had all ways bring a smile on Condese's face. But being in her royal bath with a glass of wine in hand were the few things that really relax her, having her favorite pet in a one piece rob and having her wash her hair was an added bonus.

But to The Disciple it gust remind her of own failed rebellion. But again she dare not show her true thought's about such matters, she gust keep on cleaning her capturers long hair. Hair that seem to want on for miles on end.

"But I do )(ave a question." Condese said as she turn to look at her pet.

"Yes, Master?" Gog she hated calling her that.

"You been called T)(e Disciple, Seaweed, and gog knows what else by )(ighblood. I gust wondering what did Singless called you?" Really it was getting old gust to called her Disciple all the time, that's why she stared calling her Sweetie (Or as she side it seaweed.) in the first place.

"Why do you ask?" Disciple rather skip the question. But her master never let up on any thing or any one.

"O)( come on now, I'm gust wondering. Besides I t)(ink you own me a lot since I save you from being )(ighbloods little toy." Condses said as she look over The Disciple with her glaring eyes and her smile showing off her dagger like teeth.

The Disciple know what thus eye might, it was ether her way or death. "He called me Kitten."

"Kitten?" Of the things he called her, Kitten seem too obvious. "Really? )(a. Will ether way I'm done with my bath too night dear." She said as she stolid up, exposing her nude body. Disciple dear not say it but she count but help find The Condese body attractive. With her skinny frame and many battle scars she count but help get a peck at it. But she keep mind and eyes on the task of grapping the soda bottles and putting them back in the basket. Maybe she's too tire for to night, maybe Disciple could look forward to a good night's sleep.

But sadly thus thoughts were crush when she found The Condese hand on her right boob, singling there little dance. "W)(en your done, I want your green ass my room." She whisper in her ear.

"Yes, master." The Disciple said in a low voice.

Hours later.

It was all ways the throne room, never the bed room. For some strange resound The Condese like to make love in her throne room, of course when they were done she had some low-blood cleaners tack care of things before anyone know what had happen the night before. But it was popular rumor almost the high-bloods that she love using unusual places during her love making.

But still while laying there naked on the hard floor The Disciple count help but feel nothing but shame. It wasn't that fact that her friends were properly dead, it wasn't the fact she let her self get use by The Condese. No dear reader, it was the fact she enjoy being use.

She hated it, she hated herself for also enjoy The Condese savage style of love making. She hope That Condese dint know.

"*Yawn* Will that was fun." Speaking of the devil. "Back to the *Yawn* work place." Getting up and grapping her clean cloths she turn to look towards The Disciple who was also getting her cloths. Will what was left of them anyways, The Condese had a bad habit of ripping them off. "You know, Singless was an lucky man )(aving you as an matesprit, Kitten." She said as she give her another toothy smile.

_"Don't you dare call me Kitten!" _The Disciple thought as she silently garb the remains of the rob.

Authors Note.

*Sort of a big living room with a hug window that look's over the kingdom.

Hay, all right my second (And first improve) story! High fives all around!. But to thus who may or may all ready read this story I reloaded it after fixing a few (Ok a lot.) of things. So I guess you call me lazy thin, but hay dos every one makes mistakes sooner or later?

So anyways thank you for reading my story and good night.


End file.
